


Animal Magic

by Taekwondodo



Category: Order of the Stick
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekwondodo/pseuds/Taekwondodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Hinjo's celestial wolf is in love. But does the object of his affections feel the same way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Magic

Her pale skin, her long, dark, impossibly glossy mane of hair; from the first moment he saw her, he knew he was in love. Day after day he would imagine their life together; laughing, swapping stories into the early morning, snuggling in front of a roaring fire in winter, growing old together. Without her he could not see a future, but she didn't seem to realise. He could never screw up the courage to ask her out, they were so different from each other, but she was to set out to the Dwarven lands tomorrow and who knew when she would return. Something had to be done.

X X X

"Or, you know... we could just make out later..."

Miko returned to her quarters, dejected, after failing to find anyone who wished to celebrate New Year's with her. She could summon Windstriker she guessed, the extra food did need to be eaten.

"I summon, Windstriker." She called and her celestial horse materialised before her.

"Hey girl," she murmured taking off its tack, "looks like it's just you and me again this year."

Windstriker shook her head.

"No? Why?"

The white horse walked across the room and butted her nose against the door.

"You're going out?" Nod. "With someone?" Nod. "Who?"

Unable to answer that without words the horse merely shrugged.

"Well... Have a nice time I guess."

Hearing the disappointment in Miko's voice Windstriker stopped a moment to nuzzle her shoulder then turned and left.

X X X

He was already waiting, looking worried, when she arrived at the restaurant.

"Hi." She said shyly, coming up to the table.

He looked up at her and a brilliant smile lit his face.

"You came!" he exclaimed. "I wasn't sure you were going to but you did!"

She laughed at his exuberance.

"Calm down, I said yes didn't I?"

The waitress came and when she had left with their order Windstriker started to speak again.

"I know I might sometimes seem to be a bit cold and distant but I was really glad when you asked me out because...I really like you too Argent."

X X X

"Can I have your croutons?" asked Elan. He reached over to take them and looked over the booth partition.

"Aww, look!" he enthused.

"Mkhc?" asked Haley, her head coming up off the table and looking round.

"There's a horse and a wolf rubbing noses over there. They must be in love!" he gasped.

Haley stared for a moment then returned her head to her hands, muttering darkly.


End file.
